ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Roc
The drop rates for Vile Elixir, Crimson Blade, and Reraiser are not 100%. Friends and I killed last night and got Vile Elixir, Crimson Blade, and Dyrad Staff ONLY -- no Reraiser. --Bigburrito This damn bird has very high evasion for such a low lvl HNM >.> --Kacil "low" HNM? o.O --Llana Yes, he is a low HNM, along with Simurgh, Serket and others of his level range. Most HNM are much higher level - more like 70-90 while this one is 55. Roc among others were the old HNMs for back before the level cap rise to 75. It used to be 60 and therefor making this a hard HNM to beat. But now-a-days it is considered a joke in comparison to the HNMs you need Alliances of 75s to kill such as Vrtra, Fafnir, or the gods Suzaku, Genbu et al. They have made it harder to kill by increasing these HNMs evasion and making it so the longer you fight these lower level HNMs the higher these HNMs' levels get. This is to make it harder for the Gil-Sellers that used to/still do camp & kill these older HNMs. With the level cap raise, it was realized that some years later that something had to be done with the Gil-Seller monopoloy over these HNMs and their drops that they made it harder for 1-3 people to kill it or for just one person to claim it waiting for the rest of his friends to get there. Therefor, the higher evasion and the longer the NM is claimed, the harder it gets. Hope this explains the situation for you. Nynaeve Well I understand the concept, but calling it a "low" "high notorious monster" seems a bit oxymoronic. I could have sworn the original level cap was 60 though, because I remember people having Artifact Armor before RotZ.... Llana Sorry, it was 60 - it was a mistype lol. I was def typing too fast. Sorry. --Nynaeve 21:31, 16 October 2006 (EDT) I had thought that a mob like this that gives a title gets called a HNM? ~ Esdain of Kujata ----- Just interresting facts: The original level cap was 100. And some people actually reached level 100 before it was lowered to 50 in June 2002. Then in September 2002, it was raised to 55, and to 60 in November 2002. --Beaux 10:30, 5 August 2007 (CDT) The level cap was never 100, and it was never lowered, in fact when the level cap was raised from 50 to 55, there were very very few players(1-2% of the population) that had even reached 50. The highest level exp mobs pre-Zilart would be the coffer mobs, which are EP to 75, and would be Too Weak if the level cap was any higher, so there would be no possible way to level to 100. --InspectorGadget 18:58, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ----- HNM stands for Hyper Notorious Monster. So yea, this is a low HNM. --Millionsknives 22:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Technically I think the term for this and other NMs like it should be "JNM" standing for Jeuno Notorious Monster. This, Sim, KA, Lumber Jack, ect are all near Jeuno and in RotZ areas and were suitable for the lvl cap some years back. Natsuchii 07:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ----- Yes, and lets call Vrtra a KRPTNM and Khimaira an AUWGNM let's face it, there's classification and there is over classification. The area in which they spawn has nothing to do with them and as you can see there are no other mobs of their type in the areas they spawn and this holds true for most HNMs. HNMs are NMs that defy the normal rules of NMs and tend to be much tougher than other monsters of their level. No, I think we'll keep calling them HNMs like the other tens of thousands of people that do. --Ix'Sindri 05:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Rage If you wish to discuss Roc's Rage ability, please do so here. Do not war over whose edit is "correct" when you could just discuss it. Thank you for understanding. -- 11:37, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Protection Ok, considering Charitwo protected this almost a month ago, and has since managed to abuse and subsequently lose his power of unprotecting pages, can this be rectified? I've been wanting to categorize this NM, but I can't because of some dorks who argued whether it raged after 20 or 30 minutes (20, btw). -- 11:42, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Testimonials *Soloable by SMN90/RDM45. Takes about 30 minutes, so zone into Garlaige to reset rage timer. *Soloable by DRG75/BLU37. * BST85/DNC42 with AudaciousAnna and NPC fellow for Paralyze - used 2 jugs and a stack zeta biscuits, call beast and reward fully merited. Infrasonic and Secretion are awesome for this fight! Athlone of Asura 30/11/2010 Update -> BST90/DNC45 with 2x pdt-10% Axes - only 1 AA and 2 zeta used, no NPC - Roc is too weak! *Soloable by DRG75/WHM37. WHM sub preferred over BLU to Erase Massacre Elegy. :*Not saying this isn't possible, but I don't want Dragoons reading this page and assuming they're Superman. I'm highly skeptical this is possible, and would very much like to see screenshots and / or videos proving that a Dragoon soloed this NM. --Woooodum 11:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) -- just because you aren't DRG, or don't like them, Doesn't mean they aren't capable of soloing. I have duoed twice as DRG/WHM with a level 45ish THF with VERY little difficulty. --Absolutehammer ZL 06:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I'm with Wooooodum on this one. I fought this guy with BLU, RDM, RDM, and WHM all 75 today and, while it was easy, it took awhile (at least 15 minutes). The big thing is, how do you kill it before it rages? 03:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::I've killed it in around 13 minutes a couple of times solo on DRG/BLU (which means I had massacre elegy on all of the time, which is 100% slow) with no NPC, using Carbonara. This was before Drakesbane and my gear could be improved DD wise, people need to stop doubting a well equipped DRG can do this. DraganFairy 04:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::When? Proof? I usually try to believe people, but from my experiences, that just seems beyond unlikely. 17:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: Here is a video of me soloing it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J75lUw4fGrQ Koopaa 18:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::Beaten this a few times duo with DRG/BLU and WHM/BLM. I use a damage reduction set including the Iron Ram Lance, and i have no relic armor or wyvern HP gear (drg is not my main). I'm very positive that a DRG/WHM using DEF food such as carbarona or pescatora, Wyrm Armet, and Yagudo Drinks can solo this with little difficulty. Even using Iron Ram Lance we manage to kill in 15 minutes top. Drippy squiggles 05:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *Attempted to trio Roc on June 23rd 2008 with WAR/NIN WHM/BLM both lv75 and a NIN/WAR Lv74 with success, both players need to keep utsusemi up at all times or your healer may become overtaxed on MP, she had to rest twice to recover MP during the fight. I believe a THF/NIN could easily replace one (or both if you wish) blink tanks b/c this mob takes enough damage from THF's piercing daggers to pull and/or hold hate. --Jaize *Trio'd with 2x RDM (1x RDM/NIN & RDM/WHM) & WHM, with some difficulty, had to zone once, when it raged, but re-claimed without competition. Setup changed on Day 3, RDMx2 (both /NIN) WHM, and BLU, killed with some difficulty. Attempted to have Solo RDM/NIN with BLU/NIN WHM and RNG/NIN, had issues keeping up buffs and debuffs, definetly recommend a second 'tank' (whether its THF or NIN). Did however, in the 4 days of camping, went 2/4 on Dryad Staff (with 2 in a row) (no Ingots tho sadly =(). *Easily trio'd with RDM and THFx2. *Duoable with 85BST/NIN and 80SMN/WHM using Fatso Fargann and Fenrir. Fatso Fargann tanked and spammed Acid Mist while Fenrir spammed Blood Pact moves. Successful on 2nd attempt, first try was fail using Dipper Yuly. Roc used 2hr on first try but didnt on the second one, could be suggested that it's 2hr is true time. Only used two pets and half a stack of snacks. Fight lasted roughly 20-25mins. No Deathaga! *Duoable with DRG/NIN and WHM/BLM lv 75. Drop Staff :D *Duoable with DRG/NIN and RDM/WHM both 75. Kobalt 17:05, 31 August 2008 (GMT+1) *Easily trio'd with BRD/WHM WHM/BLM and WAR/NIN. We did Roc for about 10 days straight with no competition. Got 2 D.ingots and 0 staves. Fight was rediculously easy. It should be noted that WAR/NIN used axe/joy and crab sushi and BRD was using dual march for spell timers. --Mastersquall 16:22, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *Killed easily THF/NIN, WAR/NIN, BRD/WHM, WHM/BLM. Used Marchx2, WHM was able to stick all enfeebles. THF commented that it didnt miss him very much in EVA setup. D.Ingot, Crimson Blade, Vile Elixer, Reraiser Crimsonclear157 19:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) *Successfully defeated by THF/NIN, WAR/NIN, BRD/WHM, BLM/WHM. Used Mambox2 but Marchx2 could have worked too. Easily enfeebled by BLM, Paralyze processed many times with HQ staff. --ngrmile 05:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) *Trioed by a 75PUP/37NIN w/ Soulsoother, 75RDM/37WHM, 75DRG/37WHM. Roc did hit both Pup and Drg to red but soulsoother healing breath, and Rdm cures countered that. *Successfully duo'd as THF/NIN and WHM/SMN. Due to high acc from Roc, THF went in with 20% Haste on gear. WHM kept Haste (Status Effect) and debuffs on and did what a WHM does best. Trick is to always recast on the second shadow and hope your timers are up after ichi is cast. Perfect Dodge and Benediction were used but mostly for fun. --Tira 00:37, 23 January 2009 (GMT+9) *Duo'd as 75DRG/WHM and 75RDM/WHM. Fairly easy fight, rdm kept enfeebles up and the drg brought the damage. Were a couple of close calls with horde lullaby sleeping the wyvern and not being able to healing breath for a couple of seconds. 2/4/09 :*Just did this fight again and it was a whole lot easier. Positioned Roc at a building and had my wyvern around the corner so he wouldn't get hit with sleep. Ate Pescatora to increase myhealing breath window by 75hp. Didn't get dropped to red once and rdm didn't erase once. Overall an easy fight again. As easy as it was I dont believe it to be soloable as DRG/WHM without some form of refresh. 3/17/09 *Duoable by DRG/WHM and RDM/WHM with moderate difficulty. RDM cast Dia3 & Slow2, kept DRG hasted, phalanxed, and erased. Horde lullabye and MP issues make for an unsure fight, but overall not too tough. --Dualviols 07:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) *Defeated by BST75/WHM37, DNC75/NIN37, DRG73/BLU28, DRK72/SAM36, THF55/NIN27 with NPCs. Melee battle with pets and NPC reinforcements, DRK, DNC, DRG shared hate with THF using SATA on DRG for Super Jump. Killing Blow landed by BST75/WHM37 *Trio'd by MNK/NIN, WHM/BLM(dual-boxed), and RDM. Tried with just MNK and WHM at first but ran out of MP a while after Benediction. After RDM came was fairly easy. Roc did not use Benediction the second try. Only got the Crimson Blade, Vile Elixer, and Reraiser. --snoxer 00:16, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Benediction is a 2-hour ability. 17:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd by Drg/Whm + Pup/War using the Soulsoother frame. --Ishvara 12:00, 21 May 2009 (EDT) *Easily solo'd on DRG/WHM. He is much easier than simurgh and dies quicker. Check my Simurgh post to see which gear/strat is necessary. Killed him about 4 times now, got staff twice so one got lost.. *Duo'd WAR/SAM + RDM/WHM. *DRG/WHM + DNC/NIN duo this easy without to much problems. Darkpearl 12:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) *Trio'd 75BRD/WHM, 75BLM/WHM, 75NIN/WAR. Zoned rage once around 15 minutes, reclaimed with no competition. NIN had x2 March and ate meat. Roc Benediction before the zone. No MP issues. Crimson Blade, Vile Elixir, Damascus Ingot, Reraiser. *WHM75/BLM, PLD75/NIN, THF75/NIN, SAM75(only present for last half of fight). Killed in about 10 min. WHM cured, elemental seal + paralyze, slow and silenced and rested when possible, PLD back up cured. THF did most of the tanking. Relatively easy win about 400/1068 mp remaining, WHM did have a "MP+ while /heal" set. Would recommend an extra mage for cures if the WHM isn't a veteran and used to tight HP situations. *Soloed Roc today as 90 NIN/DNC, used my NPC fellow for Haste mostly, took him down to half HP when he used Benediction, i zoned to Garlaige Citadel since it was impossible to kill him in time, took a quick kneel so NPC gets MP back and got for round 2. Roc its preety accurate even on a level 90 Ninja with full merited and capped evasion using 2x90sh evasion katanas, Boxer's Mantle and Ungur Boomerang. On the other hand his evasion its preety nice, he made me miss often, fight took me 17 minutes droped a Vile Elixir a Reraiser and a Crimson Blade for me. User:DemetrisGilgamesh February 19, 2011 *Solo 90 Nin/dnc, came out for a fun revenge kill because he killed my dnc friend, as stated above, suprising Evasion, and accuracy. benedictioned @ like 10%, called adventuring fellow, but she was out of MP before she even put haste on me. the most important thing is to stun horde lullaby, since after that was the only time he caught me with my shadows down. sword, vile elixer, reraiser. --~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 02:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) *Solo 90 BST/THF, was on the way into Garleige (back entrance) when I saw it was up. Decided to use NurseryNaz (sheep pet) to tank it...and fought it from behind. Mugged it for around 800 gil. No drop. Took it down in about... 15 mins since it didn't rage and i used food about 1 min into the fight... food timer showed up at 12 mins or so when it went down... even after using Benediction. Not a bad fight, but I did use about 6 Zeta biscuits--pet was in no danger of dying. NM hits hard though for a lvl 55 NM. Easy peasy. GOod luck. Got all 100% drops but not Dryiad staff. User:Xiozen June 18, 2011. *Duo 90 DNC/NIN, SAM/DNC, still quite accurate, even with my Boxer's Mantle and my 2 Klia+2s, (which is all I had of my evasion set). Waltz 4 was plenty to keep me alive, pretty straightforward kill. *Solo 95 Dnc/47Nin Taru(with Af3 +1 and head +2, I had EVA gear but did not swap at all), a fun, and decent challenge fight, finally got through my Utsusemi and landed Elegy on me after he used Benediction which doubled casting time for shadows. So I countered with fully merited Fan Dance. Violent Flourish when casting Utsusemi:Ichi. Finished fight @ about 12-15 minutes with 600 HP struggling to keep TP high enough to heal myself after the Elegy landed. Roc is highly susceptible to DNC stun and I only missed once. Also never seemed to build any immunity to DNC stun. He also missed me quite a bit surprisingly with capped EVA and merits + 13 EVA from DNC AF3 +1 legs and Heed ring, and it wasn't too hard of an issue keeping shadows up, even with /nin, however if Elegy lands it becomes a different story. Definately earned Roc Star title. lol -Vosslerr- Shiva Server. | I went back the next day to see if I could get the staff to drop. Managed to keep Elegy off me the entire fight. Elegy is definately the kicker for a DNC or NIN in this fight. Extremely easy second fight. Roc still hits a lvl 95 for ~100 damage. 0/2 on staff.